The  Last Night
by Mrs.Atemu
Summary: Just a challenge with my friend to shuffle our ipods and pick a random shipping and then either follow the song or just get ideas from it. Just a little puppyshipping! Hope you like! please review!


The Last Night

You come to me with scars on your wrist

You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this

I just came to say goodbye

I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine

But I know it's a lie

Once again Joey woke with bruises on his arm and cheek and a busted lip. All from his father. Could he at least do this to him when he didn't have school?

He could hardly remember what had started the fight. His father was drunk.

That he remembered. The uniform him the bruises on his arm and concealer on his bruised cheek, but he couldn't do much about his busted lip.

Great. He'd have to face Kaiba like this. He'd make some joke about him being a bad dog without realizing how much it actually hurt. Even more than the punches.

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be.

The last night you'll spend alone,

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,

I'm everything you need me to be.

Joey had sprint to class to make it before the final bell. Kaiba was the first person he saw when he walked in. He always was.

"Take too long getting a bath, mutt?" great. At least he hadn't noticed the bruising yet. Joey took his seat behind Kaiba and prepared for six hours of school hell.

He had never told anyone, but he really liked Kaiba. Like LIKE like. Maybe even loved, he wondered, but Kaiba would never feel the same way.

Your parents say everything is your fault

But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all

Kaiba glanced back at Joey, remembering the hurt-puppy look on his face at his comment. He noted his poorly covered bruise and busted lip. He knew what it was like; Gozaburo had kicked Kaiba around once or twice, always making him believe it was his fault and he deserved it, but the thought that someone would do that to Joey. He shuddered.

He would never admit it but he liked the mutt.

I'm so sick of when they say

It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine

But I know it's a lie

Joey's father would often justify beating him. It was for a phase he was going through that he didn't like, or he had burnt dinner, anything to make it seem okay.

Just then he caught a glimpse of Seto peeking at him from in front of him.

Wait. Seto? When did he ever call him that?

Well just then KAIBA flicked a neatly folded note to Joey.

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be.

The last night you'll spend alone,

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,

I'm everything you need me to be.

The note read:

You're not alone you know? This will be the last night you're alone. Talk to me after school by my car.

A slight blush ghosted over Joey's cheeks, but of course it was misguided, surely Kaiba meant something else.

Kaiba watched Joey's expression change from surprise to anticipation to sadness. Kaiba couldn't help but feel triumphant and hopeful at the blush that played at Joey's cheeks. Although he wondered why he looked so sad.

Five more hours in this hellhole.

Of course I have to meet him, he'd look like a coward if he didn't, Joey thought, making his way to the parking lot.

The last night away from me

Kaiba saw the blonde making his way anxiously to him and fiddled nervously for a second, then stopped. I don't get nervous, Kaiba thought firmly.

What was he going to say? Wow. He could have at least thought this out.

"Okay, so what did you want?" Joey asked trying to seem confident.

Kaiba's mind scrambled. "Get in the car." he commanded motioning to his

saleen.

For a second it seemed like Joey would leave, but he obliged him instead and got in the car.

The night is so long when everything's wrong

If you give me your hand I will help you hold on

Tonight

Tonight

Joey noticed their path would take them to Kaiba's mansion. Why?

"You're not very handy with concealer, mutt." Kaiba remarked, almost fondly.

"Yeah? I don't play with makeup much, what about you, pretty boy? Where are we going anyway?" he asked, glaring.

"My mansion of course." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Hate to break it to you, emancipated money bags, but my father will be extremely angry if I'm late."

Kaiba looked incredulously at Joey and jolted them into a supermarket parking lot and parked. "What? And then do more of this?" he growled grabbing

Joey's wrist and pushing his sleeve up to reveal the bruises, "Or this?" he brushed Joey's cheek and lip, making him shudder. "Mutt, if you tell anyone this you're dead, but I know what it's like. My step father did the same thing. I like you too much to let this go on." crap. Did he just say that? Out loud?

"Wait. What?" Joey blinked. What had Kaiba said?

"Nothing. That's not what I meant!" Kaiba hissed. His blush said otherwise.

Look at that Joey Wheeler "the mutt" had Seto Kaiba all frazzled.

Joey took a long shot. "Kaiba... I... I like you too." he whispered.

Kaiba's eyes widened. "Is that so? Then move in with me. Become emancipated. Can't have my mutt living in a dog house." he smirked.

Joey smiled back, jovial for the first time in months. "You're a jerk

Kaiba." he teased.

"Whatever." Kaiba murmured, leaning closer and closing the small gap between them, kissing Joey gently because of his busted lip. He pulled away slowly. "That's the last night you'll spend alone. Oh, and Joey?"

"Yeah?" Wow. Kaiba used his actual name. Wierd.

"Call me Seto."

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be.

The last night you'll spend alone,

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,

I'm everything you need me to be.

I won't let you say goodbye

And I'll be your reason why

The last night away from me

Away from me


End file.
